


Cool If I Come Over

by superwh0alock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky Christmas Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwh0alock/pseuds/superwh0alock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Christmas sucks because your family consists of assholes, your boyfriend, Gabriel, helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool If I Come Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fand0maniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fand0maniac/gifts).



> Submit requests if you like my work! Any tv show, any characters. 
> 
> Song is Cool If I Come Over by Louden Swain

Things were a disaster. Your family was at each other's throats over stupid things... Mostly politics. You just wanted them to shut up so you could have a good Christmas for once. 

You found comfort in texting your boyfriend, Gabriel. You knew he could get you out of here since he's an archangel. Nbd. 

"family is fighting. i hate this. i hate christmas. holidays all suck." 

"I can come over if you want." 

"they dont even know i have a boyfriend. but thanks i really do wanna get outta here. think theyd notice i was gone?" 

"I'll make sure they don't notice, sugar... Be there in five. Seconds." 

You heard the fluttering of wings behind you. You turn around to see your handsome boyfriend holding mistletoe over his head. He had the dumbest, cutest grin on his face. 

"Getting out of this hellhole's gonna cost ya, sweet cheeks," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

You ran up to him and gave him a hug, then kissed him. When you opened your eyes you didn't know where you were. 

"Okay, normally you just zap me to places we've been before. Where the hell are we?" 

You were a small room that looked like the inside of a cabin. You stepped out of the room into a larger room decorated with a huge couch, a tv, a small kitchen area, and about 3,000 Christmas lights. In fact, the whole place was decked out in Christmas stuff. A tree, stockings, one that said Gabriel and one that said (y/n), and some Santa hats on the couch. 

"We, my love, are in our own little Christmas cabin. We are going to participate in so many fun Christmas activities that you will soon love Christmas." 

You didn't know what to say. This was all so sweet. Could one person- or angel- really make you love Christmas? You went up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"I don't know if I'll love Christmas, but I know I love you," you said. 

"I love you, too, (y/n). Now let's start by baking some cookies. What kind do you like?" 

"I really like ging-" 

"Too bad. All I got was chocolate chip," he interrupted. 

You stared at him for a second before you both started cracking up. 

"You know I'm messing with you, girl. We can make any flavor you want," he said. 

"I like gingerbread," you said, smiling. 

"Gingerbread it is, babe." 

He snapped his fingers and gingerbread cookie mix, a bowl, and ingredients were on the counter. 

"Alright, if you crack the eggs and put the butter in, I'll do everything else," he said. 

You looked at the package. "Those are the only directions on the package, lazyass," you said, laughing. 

"Well somebody has to turn on the oven." 

"Fine, you turn on the oven and I'LL do everything else." 

He turned on the oven and you mixed everything up. 

"Okay, everything is mixed. Do you want a taste?" 

"Hells yeah," he said dipping his finger in the bowl. 

He went to lick his finger, but you grabbed his hand to intercept the cookie dough. You playfully licked his finger, but you heard him try to silence a moan. 

"Did that really turn you on?" you asked, laughing. 

He laughed nervously. "What? Noo.." 

To tease him, you dipped your finger in the cookie dough and seductively licked it off. 

"Oh, fuck me," he said under his breath. 

"Maybe later," you said with a wink. "Let's get these cookies in the oven first, then we'll see what happens." 

After the cookies were in the oven, he led you over to the couch. 

"Now we are going to watch the best classic Christmas movie ever made," he said. "Also put on this Santa hat. It'll get you in the Christmas spirit." 

"Is it Elf! I love Elf. Or The Nightmare Before Christmas? Home Alone?!" 

Jingle Bells started playing from the tv and you looked to see what was on. 

Jingle Balls: A Casa Erotica Christmas 

"Okay, Gabe. What the fuck." 

"I could've sworn this was your favorite Christmas movie," he said innocently. 

"I think you got me mixed up with Dean Winchester." 

"Fine, I get it. We can watch Elf or whatever.." 

He snapped his fingers and Elf came on. 

"That's more like it." 

You snuggled up next to him and and put your head on his chest. He snapped once again and you were in matching holiday pajamas. 

"Nice touch," you said. 

You watched Elf until the cookies were ready. The timer went off and both jumped, then cracked up at each other for it. You both went over to decorate the cookies. Icing, sprinkles, and various candies appeared on the counter. 

"I bet my gingerbread man will look better than yours," you challenged. 

"Bring it on." 

You spent the next 15 minutes making your gingerbread people look presentable. Yours was decorated with an icing bow tie, frosted striped pants, and candy shirt buttons. Not to mention a huge smile. 

"Okay, I'm done with mine," you said. 

"Let's trade." 

You gave him your sharp dressed gingerbread man and he gave you his creation. 

"Mine is a gingerbread woman, by the way." 

You looked at his "gingerbread woman." It was wearing an icing bikini and sunglasses. 

"I have to admit, yours is a lot fancier," he said, taking a bite. 

"Let's just call it a tie." 

You took a bite of his cookie. 

"You got a little something.." he said. 

"Oh, where?" 

He walked over and licked some icing off your nose. 

"Gabe!" you playfully scold him. 

He winked at you and finished his cookie. You finished yours and went over to the couch to finish the movie. He left you a little bit turned on after he licked your nose. You could tell he has been horny all night, so you decided to have some fun. During the movie you would "accidentally" touch his thigh or "accidentally" breathe on his neck. Every time you did something his breath would hitch or he would act like he was coughing to cover up a moan. One thing he couldn't cover up was the bulge in his pants. When he tried to cover it up, you started laughing. 

"Have you been teasing me on purpose?" he asked innocently. 

"Perhaps it was a little bit intentional." 

"Oh, I'll get you back for this," he said playfully. 

"I'd like to see you try," you said, winking. 

That was all it took for him to pick you up and carry you to a room you hadn't been in. Was this a bedroom? Or maybe a.. 

"Yes. It's a sex room. I planned for lots of kinky Christmas sex, so I made a room for it." 

He set you on a huge bed in the middle of the room. There were sex toys, furry handcuffs, costumes, rubber chains connected to the headboard, etc. 

"So, m'lady. What are we in the mood for this evening?" 

"I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow. I want marks on my skin and hickeys on my neck." 

"Your wish his my command," he said, his voice low and raspy. 

He snapped his fingers and his clothes, as well as yours, disappeared. He got on top of you and started sucking on your neck. Your hands were in his hair, pulling slightly, making him moan against your neck. He started biting down your neck, licking the places he bit. The pain mixed with pleasure made you moan loudly. His hands were gripping your hips so tightly, there was sure to be marks later. He was biting your chest now, still licking the marks he made. 

"Be rough," he moaned between bites. "You're not the only one who wants marks on your skin." 

You did as he said and raked your fingers across his back as he moaned against your chest. After a few minutes, you wanted to give him a turn, so you nudged him to stop. When he did you got on top of him and did as he had to you. You started out kissing and sucking his neck, but then started biting him and licking the marks. He was gripping you tighter and tighter with each bite. You could tell he couldn't take much more of this. 

"Gabe, I want you to fuck me. Fuck the hell out of me, please." 

He got back on top of you and looked at you for consent. 

"Please," you begged, gripping the sheets. 

With that he thrusted into you mercilessly. You screamed his name. He didn't let up. Your nails were leaving scratches on his back and chest, while his hands were on either side of your head. You looked at him, sweaty, clenched jaw, eyes shut. It was so sexy to see him like this. You were sweating and screaming his name. It was hard to get a good grip on him, but you managed to keep your legs wrapped around his waist while he continued to slam into you. This lasted for a while, until he bit down on your shoulder and you couldn't take it anymore. You screamed his name as you came all over him. His thrusts became less rhythmic until he came shortly after you. He pulled out and collapsed next to you. He pulled you close and wrapped his arm around you. 

"I love you so much, (y/n), you know that?" he said sweetly. 

"I love you so much, too." You grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Also.. Since I'll be sore tomorrow from all this sex, would you mind giving me a Christmas massage?" 

"Of course, darling." 

His warm hands massaged your sweat covered body until you fell asleep. 

The next morning you woke up to Gabe yelling "shit!" from the kitchen. You went in to see what was going on and found him in nothing but an apron, making breakfast. 

"Just a warning. Bacon grease splatters." 

You went up to him to give him a morning kiss and a slap on the ass. He jumped back, smiling, but his smile turned to concern when he saw the marks on you. 

"What is it?" you asked, worried. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you, (y/n). There are marks everywhere. Turn around." 

He gasped when he saw marks on your back and bruises on your thighs like his fingerprints. (lmao) 

"Babe, it's okay. I wanted this and I had a really good time." 

"I know, but they look like they hurt. You have teeth marks all over your neck. Do they hurt?" 

"They hurt a little, but hey. No pain no gain. Let's see the damage I caused." 

He had marks like yours on his back, neck, and chest. 

"I scratched you up pretty good, love. Call it even." 

"Just tell me if I ever hurt you, okay?" 

"Don't worry, Gabe. I'll always tell you if you're hurting me." 

He gave you and hug and a sweet kiss. 

"Also, thank you," you said. 

"For what, my love?" 

"Making me love Christmas. Can we do this every year?" 

"I would love that, (y/n). Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas," you said, hugging him again.


End file.
